


Streetlights & Geese

by TheSunshineDragon



Series: Ten Thousand Words [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Angst, But not soulmates, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships, idk what else to tag, just gonna say that quick, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunshineDragon/pseuds/TheSunshineDragon
Summary: 100 Prompts, 100 Mini Stories.“My cats will not suffer PTSD from you two.”"Han shifted on his feet. 'He’s in the system, but there’s a slight…problem.'""New city, new apartment, new hair color."
Series: Ten Thousand Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867360
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Orange, It's Complicated, Shaved, Tribute, Losing My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted a couple of weeks ago and then I ended up deleting it, then reposting it now.
> 
> Yeah, idk either, man.

* * *

**Orange:**

It was one of the first colors chosen to dye his hair. As the hair stylist finished fixing his hair, Felix watched himself in the mirror, evaluating the orange color that tinged his once dark hair.

“What do you think?”

Felix tilted his head to the side before breaking into a smile.

“I love it.”

“Fantastic! You’re all set.”

After paying, Felix exited the salon, stopping and breathing in the city air before walking to his apartment at the edge of the city.

New city, new apartment, new hair color.

He was well on his way of rebuilding his life.

* * *

**It's Complicated:**

“It’s complicated.”

“That’s all you can say, ‘it’s complicated’?”  
  


“Chan hyung…” There was a look of regret on Minho’s face, his arms crossed over his black uniform.

The breeze ruffled their hair. A car honked loudly below. A siren sounded in the distance.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Chan said, sadness in his voice.

“You won’t.”

“You can’t be sure.”

“Yes, I can. I trained under Bangtan and you. I’m more than prepared.”

“Then what’s the mission?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Minho, I’m your leader.” Desperation bled into Chan’s voice.

Minho gave a sad smile. “I’m sorry, it’s complicated.”

* * *

**Shaved:**

“HOW DARE YOU!”

Minho looked up from his book as Han, Felix, and Seungmin came racing into the living room, the twins looking quite scared.

“What is go…oh no.”

Minho’s jaw dropped at the sight of Seungmin’s precious tail.

Or, rather, what was left of it.

“I swear it was an accident, Minnie!” The quokka hybrid was hiding behind the kitchen table and Felix, one of the two resident cat hybrids, had wedged himself…up above the kitchen cabinets?

“There will be retribution,” Seungmin literally growled out, stalking past Minho, who was still in shock.

“Oh, crap. Someone call Bang Chan!”

* * *

**Tribute:**

They all collectively hated graveyards, but one in particular was number one on their list.

They rarely visited the grave as a group, except for on the anniversary. Sometimes as duos or sets of three, but mostly as individuals. A flower was usually left behind, the dead ones disappearing on their own, mostly likely from the wind. The escape from Acanthus House had been hard, losing their friend had been the worst thing to happen.

_“A light from our household is gone, a voice we loved is stilled, a place is vacant in our hearts that never can be filled”_

* * *

**Losing My Mind:**

He felt like this on a regular basis, especially when he wasn’t drugged. Between the intensive training, high risk missions, and just general secret agent-y things, it seemed normal that one would lose their mind. But to what, was the question. It also begged another question: What would be his normal state of mind if he wasn’t here?

But, he was here, not in the outside world.

So, he continued to toy with insanity, standing on its edge, his eyes hardly resting, body rarely not moving in some unnatural direction, brain forced into submission by conditioning.

  
Such was this life. 

* * *


	2. Cucumber, Warning Labels, Hair, Frozen, Neon

_**Cucumber:** _

“Hey, Minho, what do your cats think of cucumbers?”

Minho looked up from his phone in confusion. “What?”

The twins were attempting to hide their mischievousness with little success. “Your cats, what do they think of cucumbers?” Felix asked again.

“Can someone explain these two,” Minho asked no one in particular.

“Here, here, look at this.” Han shoved his phone in Minho’s face, causing the older to lean back to see the screen.

Minho watched the video of cats freaking out as their owners placed cucumbers behind them.

“Absolutely not.”

“Please?”

“My cats will not suffer PTSD from you two.”

* * *

_**Warning Labels:** _

Everyone had a warning label, usually a singular word tattooed in a little box on the back of their hand. However, the labels were known for being vague at best, not all of them being initially straightforward in their meaning.

When Jisung first saw Chan’s label, he was puzzled at how the word seemed to contradict the young man in front of him, leaning over a laptop and excitedly explaining the theme for a new song.

Unstable, his hand read.

Chan didn’t _seem_ unstable.

Until one night months later when Jisung found him having a breakdown in a recording studio.

* * *

_**Hair:** _

“So that hair you got that we used to run a DNA test to see if we could get a hit on the person behind the break-ins?”

Minho saved the file he was working on. “Yes?”

Han shifted on his feet. “He’s in the system, but there’s a slight…problem.”

Hyunjin glanced up from his computer to look at Han. “What’s the problem?”

“Here, just read the report.” Han shoved the file into Minho’s hands before walking away, head down.

Frowning, Minho opened the file, his eyebrows shooting up at the foxlike face staring at him from the mugshot.

“No way.”

* * *

_**Frozen:** _

He aligned the shot with the sight and its laser, the little red dot currently unseen on his target’s head. The safety had been clicked off, his finger steady above the trigger. Rain pattered lightly on the tarp he and his gun were hidden under.

Time seemed to slow as the face of his target came into view.

“Chan, what are you doing? Chan? CHAN!”

The shouting voice in his earpiece was distant as Felix, the dot resting right between his eyes, tilted his head to the side, his expression peaceful, staring down Chan’s sight.

Accepting.

“Chan, take the shot!”

* * *

_**Neon:** _

Felix stared at the can of spray paint in his hand, rolling it back and forth in his hand. It was supposed to be an obnoxious shade of safety orange and the blank wall that was in front of him underneath the dimly light bridge was perfect.

With a wrinkle of his nose and sniff, he shook the can and popped of the lid, and set to work.

Hours later, he sat in a 24-hour diner with a cup of cheap coffee, hands and face covered in paint splatters, and a backpack full of empty paint cans at his side.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to end up expanding on a few of these as I get further into writing 100 different ones. I can't promise anything, but lemme know if the comments if there's a specific one you might want to have a longer fic of!
> 
> Have a fabulous day!


	3. Cleanse, Juniper, Answering Machine, Mask, Oh no

_Cleanse_

All Seungmin wanted was a bath. A long, hot bath with lots of soap and a big, fluffy towel.

He took his beret off and shook his head, running his fingers through the greasy and overgrown locks, plopping his beret back on once he felt like he'd removed some of the dust. The dirt from the trenches felt like it was embedded into his skin, sometimes making him wonder if he would ever get it all off after the war.

Maybe in the next town Felix or Han could haggle a bar of soap from the locals, he mused wistfully.

~~~

_Juniper_

"Juniper is such an irony in healing with the way that it's supposed to help, but can also make the issue worse. It's amusing," Felix commented offhandedly, sifting through various packets of plants. He and Minho were cleaning and organizing their supply room, the day providing the perfect weather to throw open the doors and windows to air everything out.

Minho snorted in response. "The poisonous ones are like that a lot. Hey, isn't this from our France trip?" He angled the brown paper packet at Felix, who peered inside and nodded in confirmation. "I'd save that just in case."

~~~

_Answering Machine_

“You’ve read the voicemail of Bang Chan. Sorry I missed you. Please leave your name and number and I’ll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Have a nice day!”

“Han Jisung here, leave a message.”

“You know who you called. Leave a message.”

“Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? Just kidding, you’ve reached the voicemail of Hyunjin, leave a message!”

“Jeongin, resident baby bread. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you asap!”

“You have reached the voicemail of Seo Changbin. At the tone, please record your message and when you are finished recording you can hang up or press one for more options.”

“You’ve reached Seungmin, sorry I can’t get to the phone right now. Leave your message!”

“This number has not set up their voicemail. Goodbye.”

~~~

_Mask_

Minho stared apprehensively at the similarly masked stranger across the ballroom. The masquerade ball was in full swing, men and women dressed in their finest costumes.

"Hey, did you find him?" Seungmin came up behind Minho, who nodded his head towards the target.

They watched as Jeongin and Hyunjin waltzed their way across the floor with their lady partners, conveniently placing themselves next to the stranger right as the dance ended.

"Let's move."

Chan winced as his mask was ripped from his face, his wrists aching from the tightly tied rope. A cat-like young man stared him down.

"Where's Felix?"

~~~

_Oh no_

"Oh no."

"Can you expound upon that a little more, oh great and wise communicator? Oh no, the world's ending? Oh no, there's a bomb? Oh no, Chan's on his sixth cup of coffee? We need a little more context here!"

"Hey, I haven't gone past five cups in a month!"

"That's beside the point and everyone shut up! Seungmin, _what do you mean by_ 'oh no'?"

"I mean 'oh no' as in 'oh no, Changbin just got pushed from the helicopter, it looks he has a broken wing, and I think he's unconscious' kind of 'oh no'."

"Oh _no."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh so hi, I'm low-key avoiding Pieces of the Healer's Cottage because when I went back to write Minho's story (and edit what I'd already written), come to find out Wayfaring Sunshine decided to throw my timeline out of whack and people in places they weren't originally and on top of that NCT decided to make a massive appearance, which means I also have ideas for /them/ and now what I had thought would be a simple medieval au has turned into a bit of a mess. So that's a ball of yarn I'm trying to untangle right now and with the addition of school and work (not to mention my sleep schedule that borders on insomnia is currently acting wilder than a frat party (what in the heck does that even mean, Sunny)), I'm mildly swamped, so it might be a bit before I get to that series again. Which is unfortunate, because I really love the idea :/
> 
> Also I might have cheated a bit with the Answer Machine prompt, but there was absolutely no way I was fitting all of those into 100 words. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this! Have a fabulous day! :D
> 
> \- Sunny


End file.
